Sniper
Sniper is a Soldier Class in Modern Combat 5: Blackout. Modern Combat 5: Blackout The Sniper is a class designed for stealthy long-ranged engagements, featuring sniper rifles as its primary weapon and pistols as its secondary weapon. Its sniper rifles are very powerful and accurate out to long ranges, and with required Skills purchase, the enemy will not be alerted to the Sniper on the radar even when fired upon. Disadvantages of the Sniper class are the low mobility and ineffective hip-fire of its sniper rifles, putting the Sniper at a huge disadvantage in close-range engagements. When playing as the Sniper, the player will want to keep adequate distance between themselves and their targets at all times, and rely on teammates to guard their peripherals whenever possible. Switching to a pistol can also improve mobility when moving across the maps, and will need to be relied on for close-range engagements. If the player is caught off guard by a foe at close-range, hip-firing the sniper rifle can also be used as a last-resort, and crouching while firing gives a noticeable improvement to hip-fire accuracy. The Sniper class is generally considered one of the most powerful all-around classes in MC5, particularly due to its Evil Eye Armor Core (which allows it to reveal the positions of enemies on the mini-map to the self and allies), giving it a huge surveillance advantage. A player who masters quicksoping and hip-firing in close-quarters can potentially use the class effectively at all ranges - particularly when paired with high-tier sniper rifles such as BSW 77, Dread Eye, or Vice Primary weapons * ASIX-338 * Aresk-07 * Norbok-38 * Rod-94 * E24 SASR * IMP-S * BSW 77 * Dread Eye * Vice Secondary weapons * MSG 33 * Mek R3 * Luks-MK2 * Hawk-13 * Ratog * FHG 14 * Mrager * Judgment * T.O.N.I. Skills Handgun Mastery ;Rank 1: :Handgun damage increased by 15% ;Rank 2: :Handgun damage increased by 30% Toughened ;Rank 1: :50% chance that you won’t flinch when shot ;Rank 2: :100% chance that you won’t flinch when shot Decoy ;Rank 1: :Creates a replica of the player in the same position Hip Fire ;Rank 1: :Scope entry and exit speed increased by 15% ;Rank 2: :Scope entry and exit speed increased by 20% Stealth Assassin ;Rank 1: :30% less time visible on enemy radar; enemy will not be alerted when fired on ;Rank 2: :50% less time visible on enemy radar; enemy will not be alerted when fired on Ensnare ;Rank 1: :Bullets have a 50% chance to reduce the target’s movement speed by 30% for 2 seconds ;Rank 2: :Bullets have a 75% chance to reduce the target’s movement speed by 30% for 2 seconds Decoy Upgrade ;Rank 1: :Creates a replica of the player in the same position. Enemies who shoot the replica are highlighted within the environment Synergy Sniper :Players within 15 meters will be displayed for 50% less time on the mini-map (does not aply to yourself). See also Category:Modern Combat 5: Blackout Soldier Classes